


keep you around

by cotton_socks



Series: Throbb Week 2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Interrupted Blowjob, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Name-Calling, Promiscuity, Role Reversal, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotton_socks/pseuds/cotton_socks
Summary: In which Robb is the promiscuous one.(Modern University AU. Written for Throbb Week 2017 day 6: role reversal.)





	keep you around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a university/college AU. Written for the prompt of 'role reversal'.
> 
> Not-so-quick background:
> 
> Robb Stark grows up in a fairly sex-positive and accepting family. He comes out as bisexual at a fairly early age to his family, and publicly some time later. He has an easy smile, and is very popular, so even when people try to bully him for it, he has plenty of friends who are willing to stand up and defend him. He has a few girlfriends and boyfriends from the ages of about 13-17, and towards the upper end of this age bracket, these are sexual relationships. As he grows older, he starts going to parties and out clubbing. He’s attractive, has a normal sex drive for someone his age, and has nothing against casual sex as long as it’s safe, so by the time he starts uni, he’s already been with quite a few people.
> 
> Theon Greyjoy grows up terrified of most of his family, and learns to keep his head down. He’s seen as a bit of a weirdo, and doesn’t have many friends at school, except Jeyne Poole, who joins the school when they’re both about 14. Jeyne talks about boys a lot, and Theon, glad to have a friend, joins in without really thinking about it. When Jeyne asks if he’s bisexual, Theon is terrified. He initially denies it, but in time she manages to convince him to accept that side of himself. But she knows about his family enough to encourage him to keep it under wraps. When Theon is 16, his brothers suddenly realise that he’s never had a girlfriend, and give him hell for it. Theon and Jeyne decide to go out to keep them off his back. They have a good relationship, and do have sex, but there’s no real spark there, so when they get into universities on opposite sides of the country, they decide to break up.
> 
> Away from his family for the first time in his life, Theon is free to be himself a bit more. He makes friends with people in his halls of residence, including Benfred Tallhart, who is openly gay. Towards the end of first term, Theon admits to being bisexual and inexperienced with men to Benfred, who is like, ‘oh you should come to LGBTQ society socials with me’. So Theon does, and Robb catches his eye. Benfred tells him he should go for it, but Theon is like, ‘a guy like that isn’t go for someone like me’. And Benfred is like, ‘Robb Stark? He’d sleep with pretty much anyone. And he’s nice and really good in bed. He’s the perfect person to have your first gay experience with’. And sure enough, Theon ends up taking Robb home that night. They have a good time, and when they come back after the Christmas break it happens again, and again... and it keeps happening. They end up becoming really good friends, and they even move into a house together with some other lads in their friendship group. At the beginning of their third year, Theon realises he’s in love… and it’s awful. Because Robb has never stopped sleeping with other people. Until:

“Do you like that?” Theon purrs as Robb splays under him, sweaty, shivering and covered in come.

 

Robb nods, his curls rustling against the pillow, and slides his hands across his body. One curls around his straining erection, the other smooths through the white mess on his stomach. He throws back his head and moans.

 

Theon likes giving Robb things he doesn’t often get from other people. The come probably doesn’t count, unfortunately: Robb, ever cautious, will only let Theon come on his stomach and chest, nowhere else, and Theon can’t see why it would be any different with any of his other partners. But there are things Robb loves but doesn’t get as often as Theon suspects he would like from those others, things that Theon can give him: morning sex and dirty talk.

 

“You like being covered in come, don’t you, baby?” He swirls a finger through the slickness on Robb’s stomach, then moves up over his chest to paint circles around his nipples. With his other hand, he parts Robb’s thighs wider.

 

Morning sex is something he bestows on Robb irregularly. He’ll slide between Robb’s sheets in the early morning dimness everyday for three days running, and then leave it for weeks before he does it again. Robb likes the surprise, likes waking up to find Theon there, kissing his neck and pawing at his hips. It’s not that Theon is the _only_ person who can give Robb morning sex. It’s just that Robb takes his studies very seriously. He gets disorientated whenever he stays over at someone else’s house, has somehow never got the hang of waking up in an unfamiliar place and getting on a bus home in time to have a shower, grab his stuff and head to lectures. Even on weekends, he has a tightly-packed schedule of study and sport and social events, so he doesn’t tend to stay over even then. Very occasionally, he will bring someone to their home - Theon still remembers how it felt, the day he had opened Robb’s bedroom door to slip into bed with him, and seen someone already there, blonde hair mixing with red on the pillow - but Theon knows that, generally, he’s the only one who gets to give Robb those slow, early-morning fucks he loves so much.

 

“Drenched in it,” He continues in the rumbling deep timbre he knows drives Robb wild, and sure enough, Robb throws his head back, arching on the bed.

 

The dirty talk is something he only built up the nerve to try after they’d already been shagging for about a year. And Robb _loves it_. He loves being told what Theon wants to do to him, how much he wants to do it. Theon doubts Robb gets that from anybody else with any regularity. If it took him a year, surely very few other people are presumptuous enough to try it with a complete stranger? No, that’s something just for him and Robb, he tells himself. He’ll go on believing that until proven otherwise.

 

Lying between Robb’s legs, he kisses the inside of his bent knee. “Talk to me, baby.” One of the thrilling things he has found out about Robb is that he likes to talk back. But he’s always inexplicably shy about his desires, for someone who has _so many_ desires, and often needs a little encouragement.

 

“Drenched in it,” Robb echos, voice broken, the hand that’s not on his cock still slipping through the wet pool on his stomach, smearing it all over himself. “Love b-being covered in your come.”

 

Theon laughs at that, and slides his lips further down Robb’s thigh. “ _My_ come,” he repeats, allowing his amusement to overshadow his unwelcome petulance, “Pretty sure you just like come, mate.”

 

“L-like yours most,” Robb says, and his thighs are quivering under Theon’s lips.

 

Theon chuckles again, licks the crease at the top of Robb’s thigh. “Bet you say that to all your boys, don’t you, you little slut,” he murmurs, sounding more fond than he should, probably.

 

“N-no,” Robb replies, and Theon grins a little in victory. That’s one piece of evidence for his dirty-talk theory.

 

He curls a tongue around Robb’s ballsack and sucks it into his mouth. Robb cries out, the hand from around his cock flying to his mouth to smother his yells. The other hand hovers near Theon’s head, twitching with the need to touch - but Robb knows Theon will kill him if he gets come in his hair.

 

Theon likes doing this, getting his mouth on Robb’s tender bare skin, making him lose control, have to bite the heel of his hand to keep from waking the whole house.

 

He sucks a bit, rolls Robb’s balls gently around in his mouth. He’s growing aroused again himself, he can feel his still-sensitive cock hardening. He rubs a little against Robb’s cotton football duvet and hums around him. Robb’s whimpering now, hips tensed and head thrown right the way back, skin flushed all over. Theon lets his balls out of his mouth and blows cool air on them.

 

He leans further up, breathes over Robb’s cock, and Robb tilts his head down to look at him, a desperate look in his eye.

 

“You look so good like this, baby. Flushed and needy, all covered in come like a good little slut...”

 

“ _Don’t_ , Theon,” Robb says, voice a broken thing and yet hard enough that Theon knows there’s no point in trying to argue. Robb always knows when Theon is thinking about going down on him without protection. With a groan, he gets up to get a condom.

 

He’s tried to convince Robb to allow him to do this without - after all, what’s the harm if Robb practices safe sex with everyone else? - but Robb won’t ever let him, which makes Theon fear that there may be someone else who has that privilege. He determines not to think about that. Not now, when they’re having a good time.

 

He gets a condom from the box in the bedside table, and turns back to Robb. He’s standing next to the bed now, level with Robb’s chest, and he takes the opportunity to touch Robb’s handsome face, feel the sharp press of his cheekbone, brush a damp curl from his forehead. As he brushes his fingers over perfect pink lips, Robb drops his mouth open, and Theon dips them inside, enjoying the eager wet press of tongue.

 

“ _Yeah_ , you look good,” he says. He pushes his fingers deeper. “You take it so good,” he continues, and Robb closes his eyes in bliss, sucking. “Ready for anything I give you, aren’t you?” He pulls his fingers out of Robb’s mouth and climbs eagerly back between his thighs. “Ready for anything anyone will give you. Can’t get enough of it.” He’s getting excited, mouth running away with him. He likes the words. Not so much the reality. He opens the condom wrapper and rolls it down Robb’s cock. “But you look so beautiful while doing it, so pretty while you act like such a whore…”

 

“I said, _don’t_!” Robb snaps, and Theon realises instantly that he has got the last few minutes all wrong. It feels like he’s tumbled off the edge of a cliff..

 

“Sorry,” he says, dumbstruck. “Sorry. I - think I thought you were talking about something else.”

 

Robb looks ashamed, suddenly. “Sorry,” he says in turn, “I just don’t really like that kind of talk.”

 

“Dirty talk?” Theon asks, “You _love_ dirty talk.” He can’t be wrong on this, can he? He can’t have been _so_ wrong, for so long?

 

“I do,” Robb concedes, blushing madly, not meeting Theon’s eye. “I just - don’t like being called names.”

 

“Oh.” Theon says. He feels lost. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“I know,” Robb says, and smiles a little. “I’m sorry, I never mentioned it, you couldn’t have known.”

 

There’s an awkward little silence.

 

“Sorry if I… spoiled the mood.” Robb says.

 

“No,” Theon says quickly, though it’s a lie. “No, you just surprised me is all. Are you okay for me to continue?”

 

Robb blushes, and casts his eyes down to his still-hard cock. “Yeah,” he says.

 

So Theon finishes rolling the condom down, and takes Robb’s cock into his mouth. He begins to bob his head in a way Robb has helped him perfect.

 

He feels odd. He thought Robb had closed his eyes because he was enjoying himself. Was he? Or was he just trying to grin and bear it? How many things Theon does with Robb does Robb just... put up with? Does he often endure the bits he doesn’t like, _play the game_ so he can get his cock sucked, get people naked and spreading their legs for him? How much of it is real? The long, heavy looks and the soft touches? How much of that do the other men and women get? How much of that is for _Theon_ , and how much just for Robb? It’s always been all mixed up in his head, and now he has more questions than ever. Robb is so -

 

Theon lifts his head, let Robb’s cock drop from his mouth. “Sorry.” He says. “Are you saying you’re _not_ a slut?”

 

Robb gapes at him. Then he moves, abruptly, curling his legs up and slipping as far away from Theon as he can. He grabs up the loo roll he keeps on the bedside table and begins cleaning the mess of come congealing on his stomach with jerky motions. “Fuck,” he bites out, “Fuck.”

 

Theon stares at the curved comma of his back. He demands, “ _Is_ that what you’re saying?”

 

“I’ve done nothing _wrong_ , Theon,” Robb says nonsensically, sounding hurt.

 

Theon is nonplussed, his voice angry. “I never said you’d done anything wrong. I just thought that anyone who’s had sex with as many people as _you_ have would be able to admit that they’re a bit of a slag!”

 

Robb jumps up and grabs a pair of jeans from a nearby chair. He yanks them on, but he’s not cleaned properly yet, and come gets smeared all over the waistband. “Fuck,” he says again. He freezes, looking like he’s not sure if he should find another pair of trousers or continue dressing and storm out.

 

“Where are you going?” Theon demands.

 

“This is _my_ room,” Robb replies, voice biting, “ _you_ should leave. Get out.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Theon says, and reclines deliberately back on his elbows across Robb’s bed.

 

Robb’s whole body trembles, like he’s not sure whether to insist or storm out, whether to hit Theon or cry.

 

This has escalated further than Theon thought, hurt Robb more than he intended. Not that he really intended anything at all. Mostly, he’s just confused.

 

Robb has always confused him.

 

He sits back up again, and rakes a hand through his hair. He look back at Robb, bewildered. He tries hard to keep his voice level as he asks, “What is this really about?”

 

Robb bites his lips hard, and doesn’t answer for some time. Eventually he says, voice wavering, “Is the reason you’re so angry about me being with other people because you’re jealous?”

 

“ _What_ ?” Theon gasps, nausea hitting him hard in the gut. “No!” But that’s not convincing at all, and Robb is watching him with a wary expression; he knows, Robb _knows_. “So what if I am?” he snaps, angry. “I’ve never asked anything of you.”

 

“That’s my _point_ , Theon,” Robb says, and he lowers his eyes, stares at a random bit of the bedclothes. “I’m not _yours_ ; you never asked. What do you expect me to do? Just wait around until you eventually decide you want me again?”

 

Theon laughs, anger simmering below his skin. “And what, I should have just asked?” He leans forwards, tilting his head to the side questioningly, trying to attract Robb’s gaze. “And you would have… what?”

 

Robb’s eyes flick up to him, hesitant.

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Theon continues bitterly, “ _rejected me_. That’s what you’d have done.”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Robb replies quietly, but that just makes Theon laugh again.

 

“Someone like you, who can and _does_ have _fucking anyone_ , would have chosen to be with me, _right_.”

 

But Robb says, “I wouldn’t have rejected you,” again, steadier, firmer, and suddenly Theon’s heart is beating quicker. Is Robb telling the truth? And if he is - god, Theon’s screwed up any chance he may have had, hasn’t he?

 

But still, it begs a question: “If that’s true. If you wanted to… I don’t know, date me, be my boyfriend, whatever… why didn’t _you_ ask _me_?”

 

Robb’s shaking his head. “I couldn’t ask you, Theon,” he says, and Theon’s smirking at the hypocrisy, but then he notices that there are tears in Robb’s eyes. “Not when I know you’re only with me because I’m easy.”

 

“Er,” Theon says, lost again. “What?”

 

Robb looks down at his hands. “Benfred told me when he was drunk once. That you were looking for a guy to get experience with, and I was… there, I guess. Willing. God - you didn’t even have to buy me a drink before I let you take me up to your room, did you? Is that why you came back? Is that why you keep coming back? Because I’m such a - such a _cheap_ whore?”

 

Robb’s voice is broken and miserable, and a tear breaks and rolls down his cheek. Theon stares at him, shocked and remorseful. _He_ has caused this pain.

 

_I didn’t know you knew about that_ sounds likes a terribly weak apology.

 

All this time, he’s thought of himself as the victim of this situation, when Robb -

 

“I may be a slut, Theon,” Robb says, “but I’ve never _used_ anyone.” He strikes the tears from his face with the back of his hand and turns away.

 

Theon knows, then, with bright clarity, that he has to make this right. Has to make Robb realise how special he is, how loved.

 

He gets up and draws Robb into his arms, wrapping around his back. Robb tenses and curls inwards, as if to deny the touch, but he doesn’t try to shake him off. His face is turned away, and Theon tucks his own into the soft warmth of Robb’s neck. He enjoys the feel of naked skin against his own.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. Has he ever been this earnest about anything? He doesn’t know. “It may have started that way, and I’m sorry for that, but that’s not how it is now. We have good times, don’t we? Quite aside from anything else, you’re one of my best fucking friends. You’re so important to me, mate, you don’t even know.” He feels Robb relax slightly in his arms. He holds him tighter. “I’m sorry if I made you feel… that I only wanted one thing from you. That’s not it at all. The truth is that I want everything from you. If I’d thought you wanted a relationship, maybe it would have occurred to me to tell you, try to get you to choose me… But you seemed content with…” Robb is melting back into his chest, wrapping his hands warmly around Theon’s forearms, and even _sleeping around_ seems like a risky phrase right now, so he skims over it. “You never seemed to want a relationship, so I made do with what I could get of you. I never wanted to look stupid, seem too eager…”

 

Robb breathes out shakily and begins to move. Theon loosens his grip and allows Robb to turn within the circle of his arms to face him. They meet each other’s eye, solemn.

 

“Theon…” Robb murmurs. “I didn’t just want a relationship. I wanted a relationship with _you_ , only you. I -” he blushes hard, “Fuck. The thing is… The thing is, Theon, I’m in love with you.”

 

He looks at Theon so hopefully, and Theon takes his face in his hands, brushing his fingers gently across Robb’s cheekbones and brow, staring into his sincere eyes. “I love you too,” Theon admits with a hoarse whisper, and smiles as Robb’s eyes light up.

 

Then he pulls Robb towards him and kisses him deeply. Robb opens his mouth to him, welcomes his tongue, sinks a hand into Theon’s hair and clutches at his hip with the other.

 

But then he draws back, sooner than Theon would like. Gasping, he asks, “So are we…?”

 

“We are,” Theon replies with a grin, and goes back in for another kiss.

 

But Robb pulls his head back, away from Theon’s lips. “I can be faithful,” he says in a rush, “I know you’ve never seen me in a committed relationship before, but I swear I can be faithful. I promise to be.”

 

Theon nods. He’s glad he didn’t have to ask. He licks his lips nervously. “Me too,” he says, and is rewarded by a smile from Robb.

 

“Good,” Robb says, leaning in to murmur it against his lips. “I can get… quite jealous. I know I can’t talk. But I appreciate you saying it anyway.”

 

They kiss, and Robb begins to back Theon up towards the bed. Theon’s very aware that Robb hasn’t got off yet this morning… and Theon’s still entirely naked. He grabs Robb roughly by the belt loops -

 

And then Robb’s alarm starts blaring.

 

Robb laughs against his mouth, then goes to turn it off.

 

“You seem destined not to come this morning,” Theon says, grinning.

 

“Oh, do I?” Robb asks, coming back over and groping Theon’s arse with one hand, cupping his jaw with the other. “I can skip lectures for one day…” He nips at Theon’s bottom lip.

 

Theon groans in pleasure and kisses him back. But - “You been looking forward to this lecture for weeks,” he reminds Robb.

 

Robb looks suddenly conflicted, remembering. “Been looking forward to you longer,” he says, trying for a seductive tone.

 

And that’s flattering, Theon knows how seriously Robb takes uni. But the thing is, he knows that Robb was kind of hoping to write his essay about the topic that’s going to be covered today. He doesn't want Robb to miss out on the chance. He smooths his palms down Robb’s bare chest reluctantly, then gives him a soft shove away.

 

“Go on,” he says, “Go to your lectures, and I’ll go to mine, and in the evening, come home, get dressed up, and let your boyfriend take you on a date.”

 

“Boyfriend,” Robb repeats, like a dork, and grins.

 

And if Theon repeats it, and smiles just as wide - well, only the two of them will know.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I didn't manage to post this on day six of Throbb Week, but managed to post it before Throbb week ends... in some parts of the world, at least!
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this fic really, but oh well, it is what it is, I suppose! It was written pretty quickly (for me), but all the same, comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, to help me get better.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
